Fandom
by GamerKuro
Summary: Naruto is destroying the homes of Fandom and it's up to Sasuke and Kakashi to stop him. AU/AR SasuNaru,KakaIru,GaaLee


Disclaimer: All characters mention in this chapter belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: I have tried and is still trying desperately to get this story beta'd. I know the right thing to do is to wait until I find someone to read over these chapters before posting them but because it's taking such a long time to do that. I decided to just upload them now and re-edit the chapters once I find a beta-reader. Until then please try to forgive me for the errors in the chapter or if you really can't tolerate them just hit the back button. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

Sasuke laid flat on the ground, completely motionless as he stared up at the bright clear sky. Being a mod, he knew what he was doing was completely unethical. Mods were the knights of Fandom and were suppose guard every town and village in the kingdom as if it was their own. Which means they have to always be on high alert, constantly roaming the town for danger and not just lying on the job which Sasuke was literally doing at the moment.

However, Sasuke had a bad habitat at paying more attention to his namely-hood duties rather that his knighthood ones, and being a Uchiha, one of the most important duties in the family was doing whatever the fuck you want and at the moment Sasuke wanted to lay in the fields of Ficland.

Sasuke looked to his left to see a couple of small black plot bunnies had took to hiding in his armor which he had took off due to the thing being almost impossible to lay down in. The dark haired male was now only left in his tan tunic and pants which offered a surprising amount of warmth in the breezy weather the village was having this month.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he watch as the plot bunnies seem to have more fun in his armor than he had this entire year. Being a mod was boring...no! It was this entire kingdom that was boring. His mentor would probably lecture him if he knew he had such thought, probably saying something like "Such peace is what all mods ask for..." but his mentor was a old perv so his opinions didn't really matter too much to him.

Being a Uchiha, Sasuke was use to getting everything he every wanted. This was mostly due to the fact that his family was famous writers throughout the kingdom. All he had to do was hold his hand out and it would be filled with with reviews, candy, the latest gadget, or whatever his parents fans wanted to throw at him.

However this 'blissful' life style wasn't all it seem to be. Because Sasuke was given almost everything he never really had to work for anything. He never felt the pleasure of achieving something because of his skills and not of his parent. Nor experience the adventurous thrill it was to accomplish a task that you work hard on. And that was one thing Sasuke wanted that none of his parent's fans could ever give him, a adventure.

So once he turn the age 18 he got out of his parents house and moved to the royal town of Ficland to become a mod, which was a task easier said than done. During his training to knighthood he was both verbally and physically attacked by the other mods in training. They didn't care who his family was they only saw him as a obstacle in their way to becoming top mod. This both annoyed and excited the young Uchiha at that time. Sure it was tiring to have a bunch of douche bags pick a fight with you because you outdid them in a certain training session but good to know that they were only doing it was because they were jealous of how well he was doing.

In only a short year, Sasuke had already became a top mod, making him the admin's most trusted knight. He now had accomplish skills that he was proud of, he was making his on reviews, he even had his own fan clubs, which was of course made of mostly girls, and now he was...bored.

Sure becoming a mod was an exciting task but now it was like he was back wanting what he came to Ficland for which was still an adventure. Now that he was out of mod training and into the real world he realized there was almost nothing in the kingdom for them to have been training for. The entire nation was peaceful except for a few fire starters here and there. What made things worse was that now he had the knighthood added with is Uchiha title, so he had even more people coming to kiss his ass. Was it so much to ask for a little commotion in this mundane village?

A shadow suddenly cast across Sasuke face causing the male to frown.

"Aw...what do we have here?" said a voice which Sasuke had the unfortunate fate to recognize. "A noble mod lying in the fields while on duty. What would the villagers say if they saw you like this?"

"Depends on the type of villager..." Sasuke retorted, "If it's a writer they'll beg me to guard their house, a father they'll beg me to marry their daughter, and if a girl I'm sure she won't be forming words instead just be nervously giggling in my ears like the rest of the female population in this village does."

"Be that as it may, you can't just be goofing off like this you have to-"

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke said to his mentor as he got off the ground while brushing off the dirt on his pants. "I have to watch over the town to ensure the safety of the villagers. Do you ever get tired of sounding like an old recording, Kakashi."

"Do you ever get tired of having that stick up your ass?" the older man replied back.

Sasuke glared at his mentor which went unnoticed as that said mentor was was noise deep in the latest kinky novel that was out now. His mentor was highly respected in the village which the boy really didn't understand when the old man went around the town reading those perverted fictions.

Truth be told Sasuke couldn't really tell if Kakashi was in fact 'old'. He only assumed so because of the silver coloring of his mentor's spiky hair. However, there was something about Kakashi face that made him seem younger than what his hair led on. Of course, that was only with the part of the man face that Sasuke could see. Half of it was covered by a black mask that the man wore 24/7. The silver-haired man once told him that he only wore the mask to hide his identity as he was an escaped criminal from a town very far away. But then again he had also told him that he had gotten the scar on his left eye from a battle, which he soon found out from other mods that he got it as a child from playing with scissors.

Sasuke walked over to his armor causing the plot bunnies inside it to run away in fright. He then put on the heavy gear and turn around towards Kakashi to give him a more than displeased look.

"I'm ready my master." the male said with deep sarcasm.

Kakashi grabbed the younger boy by the arm and began pulling him towards the center of the village all while still reading his ecchi novel in his other hand.

"Hey you don't have to drag me like a child." Sasuke said while slightly blushing as a few villagers giggled at the two mods as they walked into the town.

"I think a man skipping out on his duties to go play in the fields count as pretty childish."

"Your right just look at the horrible condition the village is in since I been gone those few short minutes." Sasuke said while gesturing towards the village.

The town showed no signs of being in distress in fact it was quite the opposite. Villager walked happily on the stone paved roads as they shop for goods or sold goods to other. Wives gossiped about the latest novel that was out as the children played together near the villages main fountain. Yes, the town was peaceful and didn't seem to be at all effected by the male's sudden disappearance.

Kakashi stopped at a small fruit stand and began to scan over the produce.

"Why Sasuke you almost sound as if you want the village to be a absolute mess." The older man said while picking out a bright red apple.

"No" Sasuke said while slightly pouting, "But I'm a mod, a knight of fandom, and one of our task is to protect the kingdom from danger. What the point of our existence if there is no danger for us to protect the kingdom from?"

"Aw, young people always wanting to go head first into hazardous situations." Kakashi said more to himself rather than to Sasuke. "How much?"

"That would be 15 bad reviews." said the seller at the stand.

Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out three small piece of black paper with white writing on them and handed them to the seller.

"I'm just saying I want something more in my duties as a mod rather than just patrolling the roads of Ficland." Sasuke said as he followed behind his mentor. "Nothing to risky just a little spark to liven up this dull kingdom."

As if on cue a sudden loud bang echoed throughout the city. The people in the village stopped what they were doing to see where the noise had come from, when suddenly a woman screamed.

"Look smoked coming from the northern side of the town." said the woman as she pointed to the sky in horror.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked up to the sky and true to the woman's words there was huge grayish smoke floating towards the air that was clearly coming from the north side of the villagr.

"Looked like you got what you asked for?" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he heard the bell from the cities clock tower began to ring to warn the villagers of the fire.

"I didn't wish for this." Sasuke said with a slightly guilty look. He hoped this wasn't fate cruel way of playing a joke on him because if it was he would end up being responsible for putting someone life in danger.

"No time to worry about that now. We have to found out where that fires coming from."

The two mods ran towards the northern part of town all while trying to avoid running into villagers that were scrambling around in panic. After a few minutes they made there way to the other side of the city and saw a huge stone building engulfed in flames.

Sasuke recognized the house immediately. It belonged to Shizune a famous writer in the village. The dark-haired male could see the petite woman kneeling in front of her house as she watched in horror as it burned before her.

"Lady Shizune you have to get out of here before you get hurt." Kakashi said as he bent down to the young woman.

"How could this happen..." Shizune said in a complete daze, obviously shaken by what she was seeing in front of her, "I was only out for a walk...when I came back to this. My house, my life, my work is all inside and burning right before my eyes."

Seeing that there was no use talking to the woman, Sasuke gesture Kakashi to take her far away while he dealt with the fire. Once the area was clear Sasuke began forming hand signs all while chanting the proper incantation to the jutsu he was about to commit. It's been a while since he performed a water jutsu so he hope his could still do it right.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu!" He shouted

Suddenly thousands of droplets of water began to form in the air and combine to make a floating river in the shape of a dragon. Said water dragon gave a powerful roar before slamming into the burning building putting out the fire instantly.(1)

"Well if it isn't the knight in shining armor coming to save the day?" said a voice laced with amusement.

Sasuke looked around the area to see who would dare talked to a mod in such a way, only to growl in frustration when he saw the entire streets were empty.

"Come out and show your face."

"Why don't you look up you stupid teme."

"Why you-" Sasuke stop mid sentence as he stared in awe at the man sitting on top of the now burnt building.

The male was probably no older them him. He had bright blonde spiky hair and equally bright blue eyes. He wore only a pair of orange pant which had the remains of a skinned fox tied around them as a belt. While this person was obviously a human it was something about the blonde's face that gave off animal like features. There were three scratch marks on each cheek of the boy's face making it look like he had whiskers. And there was something about the toothy grin he was sporting that made his teeth look like fangs.

"Are you the one who did this?" Sasuke finally said after snapping out of his brief daze.

The smile on the blonde face grew even wider.

"Maybe, what does it matter to you?"

"You stupid dobe, don't you know that you could have hurt someone." Sasuke yelled.

"Who you calling dobe, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde shouted as he jumped off the roof to land right in front of Sasuke. "And no one was hurt so why are you getting your panties in such a knot."

"I'm a mod and it's my duty to punish any criminal who cause harm to anything or anyone in the Kingdom of fandom." Sasuke said while getting in the stance to fight.

"Oh! So you want to fight-oof." Naruto wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Sasuke had a rammed a fist into his stomach. As the blonde try to recover from the shock Sasuke pull his arm behind his back and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, no fair." Naruto yelled as he tried to get the mod off his back.

"Your the idiot who was stupid enough to continuing talking when your enemy was right in front of you." Sasuke said with a smug grin plaster on his face. He enjoyed having the blonde under him especially when said blonde was rubbing his backside against his crotch as he desperately tired to get away from him.

"Fuck this?" Naruto said before flames began to appear on his body.

"What?" Sasuke said completely confused as he got off the males body to avoid getting hit by the flames. The mod had no ideal where the fire suddenly appeared from nor did he not understand why the blonde wasn't screaming in pain as the fire engulf his body.

Suddenly the flames grew so large that Sasuke could no longer see the male that was deep inside them. Abruptly the fire exploded into tiny puffs of smoke leaving nothing behind not even Naruto's remains.

"Did he just-"

"No, I'm not dead." Naruto's voice echoed throughout the sky.

"Where are you? Come back here and fight me?" Sasuke said as he searched the roof tops of the village in sight of the blonde haired man but found no signs of him.

"I would but I don't have time, you see I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" Sasuke questioned

"Yeah, and I already wasted enough time messing around in this dump, so see ya teme."

"Wait." Sasuke yelled but he knew it was too late. The voice was gone and he could feel Naruto's presence disappear with it.

All the mods in the village of Ficland had to report to the Admin after the whole fire ordeal. They all stood in the Admin's royal castle kneeling before her as they waited for her to question them.

"Report." The busty blonde woman said after a few moments of silence.

A man clad in bright green armor stood up and stepped out of the line of mods. Sasuke recognized the man as Gai Maito. It was almost impossible to not realize it was him with his traditional bowl shaped hair cut and big brushy eyebrows.

"At a 11:37 am, famous writer Shizune's house was set on fire." Gai stated as he began to report what had happen, "No one was hurt during the incident and the only description of the male who had cause the fire is a blonde blue-eyed male who is at his oldest in his late 20s. The two mods who reported to the site was Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake."

"Is that all..." asked the busty woman.

"Yes my lady." Gai said while falling back on to his knees.

"Then you can all leave."

Gai looked toward the woman in complete shock.

"But Admin Tsunade, I think we should discuss this matter a little more deeply, obviously this was a planned attacked-" Gai began to explain but was quickly cut off.

"I said you can all leave." Tsunade repeated. "Except for Sasuke and Kakashi."

Gai didn't try to question the admin again and left seeming highly confused. The rest of the mods follow him looking just as equally if not more confused as he was.

Once the room was clear Tsunade turned her attention back to the two mods in her room. "So is it true that you two saw the person who had committed the fire." She asked.

"Kakashi wasn't there at the time, but I saw him." Sasuke responded.

"This is bad." Tsunade said before sighing.

"Admin, if I may be bold to ask," Kakashi began, "Is there something your not telling us?"

"For the past few month there been sudden fires attacking the homes of famous writers in villages nearby. At first we thought nothing of it but as the number of fires began to grow it became quite obvious that we was dealing with a flamer."

"A flamer?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, a flamer." Tsunade restated, "A person who attack the homes of writers. However this isn't no ordinary flamer. Yeah, we had our little fire starters in the past but it something about the way this one attacks that shows he's up to something that I haven't be able to figure out yet."

"He said he had a plan." Sasuke spoke up.

"What." Tsunade said with look of utter surprise. "He told you his plan."

"No, he just told me he had a mission to complete which is why he didn't bother to fight me at Shizune's house."

"Admin Tsunade we have to do something about this Naruto before he seriously ends up hurting someone." Kakashi voice.

"I'm glad you think so Kakashi." Tsunade said with a mischievous grin on her face, " because I was plan on sending you two out to go capture this flamer."

"What! Why us?" Kakashi said looking completely shocked by what Tsunade had just suggest.

"Well, you two are one of fandom's most highly ranked mods, not to mention you are the only two who have seen the flamer face to face, so you'll know who to look out for."

"But only Sasuke had seen his face, why can't he just go by himself." Kakashi interject.

"Yeah, I'm not a child anymore, I don't need any old man watching after me."

"Sasuke it's true you are no child but you still have lots to learn before going out on a mission by yourself." Said Tsunade, "And Kakashi stop trying to get out of this, this is an order."

"Great look like I won't be getting any reading done soon." Kakashi said with a sigh. He than turned to the man beside him who he saw sporting a huge grin.

"And what are you so happy about."

"I finally got what I always wanted." said Sasuke, "An adventure."

1. I know this isn't exactly how that Jutsu go but since this is a fanfiction, a fanon one at that, for the sake of the story it does.


End file.
